maximums beginning
by Emma1693
Summary: The flock has split, Max is in europe, and trouble has followed. Max's life is about to change, for better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

**This happens after Antarctica (in max ride series) and before Breaking Dawn (in twilight series).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own max ride or twilight series, if I did Fang would not leave, Dylan would not have been invented and Bella would be with Jacob.**

Hi, my name is Max, me (14) and my family Fang (14), Iggy (14), Dylan (14), Nudge (11), Gasman (8), and Angel (6) known as the Flock. We where bred in a laboratory called the School, where we endured scientific experiments that rendered us 98% human and 2% avian, to make a long story short read the books.

Since the last adventure, a lot has happened. The flock has decided to split up, not because we have had a fight or anything but to search for more schools over the world in less time because according to Angel we have not got much time left. Angel has stayed in North America, Gazzy has gone to South America where he can search and still stay close to Angel. Fang has gone to Africa, Iggy to Australia and Nudge to Asia. We forced Dylan to go to Antarctica seeing as he stayed with my mum's friend when we went to Antarctica. I meanwhile went to Europe.

At the moment I am searching Italy. Not to mention enjoying myself, the food and the sights are wonderful; the only thing not wonderful is the people following me. They are from the Italian school and I am not going to go with them to that place, not going to happen. But with my luck that is the complete opposite I got. So here I am getting taken by the European version of erasers. The only thing different about these is their fashion sense, they dress in designer clothing, they also have the accent which most girls would melt over, not me of course I am Maximum Ride.

The school seems to be the same in every country so far all they do is test, test, test, torture, torture, torture. It is all results, forget the meals. The tests are alright so far, not much pain, so less energy is needed to heal.

The whitecoats came and threw my cage door open and dragged me out, the look in their eyes positively gleeful. I suddenly realised this test was going to hurt. They injected clear liquid in me, took my blood pressure and pulse and then threw me back into my cage.

The pain was excruciating, worse than all the tests I have had in my life put together times ten. I felt the tears on my cheeks dripping down onto the floor, every sound was magnified, I hardly registered the whitecoats around me taking reading, I don't know how long I was like this, but when the sounds returned to normal I looked down at my skin to see all my cuts and scars I have gotten throughout my life start to vanish. I blackened out then.

When I woke up, my skin looked like a newborn babies, but I did not feel any different. The door opened and in walked some people and other experiments, dragging an unconscious form behind them. When I got a good look at the form, I saw it was a girl who was covered in blood, her scent reached me and made me creep closer to the front of the cage, the door opened and I crept out slowly. The whitecoats left, leaving me alone with her. I had a weird feeling in my stomach as I inched closer to the girl my heart racing with each step.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 enjoy**

As I reached her, the smell started to become more bearable. I reached out to see if she was awake, my hands started to tingle as I did so. I looked down at my hands, to see that they were glowing. The girl woke up, saw me and screamed; I backed away from her afraid of what I would do to her. I looked away then back again to see she had blackened out again.

"_Max, let your body take over, you will not hurt her" _the voice annoyingly imputed. _"How do you know?" _ I thought back, _"I know you"__ "why aren't you talking like a fortune cookie"__ "this is the last you will hear from me for a long time, so I will ignore that last jab, now let you body take over"._

I listened to the voice without arguing for once, letting my body do the work, seeing that my mind did not know what it was doing anyway. My hands reached down coming in contact with her chest and in the next couple of seconds golden light flowed out of my hands and then covered her body making it looked like the sun had fallen from the sky surrounding her. The cuts started to close, speeding up as the time past. The whitecoats came in when it ended, they took me away to another room where they tested on me some more. That was the last time I saw her but not the last time I heard her scream. Her screams and the screams of others plagued me all the weeks I was there.

After about a month there, I remembered that in a month I had to check in with the flock to decide where we would meet. I had to get out of here. While I was thinking up a plan a couple of scientists stopped in front of my rooms door, "we will get that Dylan kid, he will obey us, and to be sure no one will stop us I will be injecting this serum into the experiment so her memories will change" they came into the room and grabbed me injecting the serum right behind my ear then left me alone for the remained of the day.

The next day, when the whitecoat opened my cage door I sprang from the crouch I was in hitting the scientist in the chest pushing him to the ground with the air knocked out of him pushing him out of commission. The door was open so I did not need to waste my precious seconds trying to open the complicated lock system which involves objects like a finger print scanner, card reader and number combination.

I ran down the halls, each time I came to a dead end, I could feel my life draining away. I finally found to exit door, it was unlocked. My luck must be changing. I opened the door and alarms sounded, I found the alarm, it quieted quickly when I disconnected it aka I grabbed it and pulled it from the wall with my strength. A sound broke the new found silence and a sharp pain entered my back at the upper rib cage and grazing my wing.

I fell out the door and saw Bianco fratelli coming at me; I forgot about the pain and ran towards the fence of trees and shrubs. I looked behind me to see a trail of blood, but I was feeling my new powers starting to work by the tingles I was feeling around the injury areas. I unfurled my wings slowly so the injury in my wing would not open up again.

I took off. I could feel my weight on my wing start to open up the injury again. I could see the Bianco fratelli were on the ground looking for me and realised they could not fly. I could not believe I was escaping; I looked around to see where I was and saw a castle in the distance. I did not know if they were in league with the school but at the moment I did not care. I was getting weaker by the second.

I flew to the castle, landing on a balcony. I looked at my injury to see it was healed, the only way I knew it was there in the first place was the hole in my shirt and the blood that drenched my side and shirt. I guess my new power does not fix that. My exhaustion over came me and I fainted into oblivion.

**Bianco fratelli are an experiment only found in Italy. They are erasers with robot body parts, and they look like they are twins or related. The things that gives them their name us that their wolf gene comes from the albino wolf making their wolf form all white and when they are in human form their hair is white. It means white brothers.**

**I realised Dylan was not in final warning or max but let's just say he was seeing as he is not important to the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Marcus POV

I was in one of the castle bedrooms when I smelt human blood on this room's balcony. It was mix with something that made my nostrils burn.

I went to the balcony to see a girl, whose beauty rivalled my lost wife after she was turned. I came closer to the girl and saw feathers just over her shoulders. I circled her, stopping in my tracks eyes glued to the spot I saw, the girl had wings, and somehow she ended up on the balcony of the room I was in.

I lifted her and took her inside and laid her on the bed. I was pondering how a girl that high could be so light and all the other questions she stirred up in my mind when she stirred. I started to look over her body but not in a perverted way, just to see if I could discover if there was anything that could cause her to be unconscious and loose that blood, if it was hers.

I could not find any injury. She started to lash out, so I had to tie her to the bed so she would not attack me and therefore reveal the secret, while keeping her safe. I called for Aro, knowing he could hear me, without me leaving the room.

Aro, Alec and Jane came quickly. They froze when they saw the girl on the bed. "Marcus, what is this" Aro questioned. "I saw her on the balcony" Aro help out his hand and I ran through the meeting, "interesting". "How did she get up there" Jane said while walking out onto the balcony. "It probably has something to do with the appendages on her back" I replied.

Jane came back in and while they walked to one side of the bed I walked to the other. Aro undid the strap on her wrist, and then I manoeuvred her onto her side so her wings fell out from under her.

I could tell all my comrades where shocked, even Aro was even though he saw what she was in my mind. I lowered her back down, making sure her wings where in what I think would be a comfortable position, and tied her wrist again when they started to talk amongst themselves, only to stop to look at the girl when she started to thrash, collapsing after a couple of minutes as if all the energy left her.

Aro got a childlike smirk on his face. "I have got a proposition for you my brother, when this young lady wakes up, we are going to see what has happened to her to make her be this way with the extraordinary wings not to mention if she has other gifts. I think she would be a powerful vampire, just think with her power all covens would obey us without question. Now Jane, see what you can find about winged people on the internet. Alec go with Jane and if anything is found and can be used to manipulate her, be it a person or object, find it, use Demetri if you have to. Also find Felix and send him here, I have a feeling we will need his strength. Go now both of you. Marcus, stay with me we are going to wait here till she wakes up"

"Yes master" we all replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Marcus POV

"Aro if we have to change her, I request that I do it" I was talking to Aro by the girls bed waiting for Felix to arrive, "why is that?" Aro questioned

"When I look at her it feels as if I can accomplish anything"

"So I am not the only one"

"No Aro yet I still request it"

"Ok my friend"

Both of us looked at her, she could have been a vampire already with her beauty. I could tell both Aro and I were wondering what powers she possesses and what would become of her when/if she is turned.

Felix then came into the room and stood near us and started to tell us about how Caius is outside getting dinner with Demetri.

Max POV

As I rose from unconsciousness, I could tell something was different from what I last remember. I was laying on something soft hearing voices talk to my left about how I appear more alert. I then realised that my hands and feet were tied.

My eyes shot open, taking in my surroundings, 3 guys stood to the side of the bed I was lying in observing me. The room looked like it belonged to royalty. One of the guys tried to get my attention, I ignored him and started to take in there appearances. The all looked perfect. Guy one having almost translucent skin with hair long and black. He was smiling so much that with his teeth they were so shinny that it was blinding. Guy two was tall, thick through the shoulders with short, cropped, black hair, with the outfit he had on you could see his Muscles. Guy three looked like Fang but older with his dark hair that was down past his shoulders. All of them had pale skin but not as pale as guy one, also had weird red eyes. When they saw me looking at them they tried to put on human faces but I could still see the craving in their eyes. They reminded me of the scientists and the erasers at the school. WAIT. REWIND. BED. ROOM. ROYALTY. Are they trying to make me lose my mind? Have they finally cracked and realized that their experiments are in a manner of speaking human.

They edged closer; I started to try to break the scraps of material that tied my hands to the bed frame.

"We will not hurt you" says Sunshine (guy one), "that is what they always say" I replied while struggling, Sunshine gave a look to guy two and he came over, and undid all the straps. I jumped off the bed; ready to run when Muscles (guy two) crushed me from behind to his chest, I tried to spin around but his grip was too tight so I tried to kick him in the leg but all he did was hold me closer. "And this is what they always do" I continued on from my previous sentence.

"What who always does, and what do they do?" Fang senior (guy three) questioned, "You, ya know the school and they hold me against my will" all of them looked confused "we are not from this _school, _you are free to roam around as you wish but only when we know what you are and what this _school_ is" Sunshine said, rolling the word school around his tongue as if to see if the meaning was behind the words, "well if I tell you about what I am, you have to tell me what you are cause I can tell you are not fully human".

"You won't like what you hear, if we tell you"

"Neither will you"

"If we tell you what we are, you have to become what we are, so we know won't tell anyone"

"How do you know you won't tell anyone about my secret?"

"You don't"

"Fine" I said, then continued to tell my story for the next hour, again don't know or can't remember read the books, I have made quite a few. When I finished I looked at their faces and the looks they had there made me a lot happier. Sunshine lost his smile, Muscles grip had loosened so I could only assume he was in shock, what I would not give to see his face right now, Fang senior was exactly like Fang junior no emotion on the face but I could see all his thoughts and emotions in his eyes. Now it was my turn to hear their side.

"Interesting, so you have many powers" Muscles commented, "yes, speed, healing, maybe a voice, and while at the school I discovered I could breath underwater. Now your story" I replied answering the unspoken question in his statement. "First my name is Aro; this is Marcus and the guy holding you is Felix" Sunshine, I mean Aro informed.

"Do you remember the deal made at the beginning of the conversation" Marcus questioned. "Yes, so begin", "before we do Marcus can you get a bedroom ready for her and inform the guard what has transpired" Aro ordered.

Felix POV

As Max told her story, I could not believe that humans could be so atrocious. At the end of her story my mouth was open; in what I was sure was the cod fish look. I felt her move, I then realised my grip had loosened without knowing, I started to tighten my arms slowly, smiling to myself knowing that she did not realise this was happening.

As Master Aro started to talk she tensed up, and when the word vampire was mentioned she started to struggle till I whispered in her ear "I don't want to hurt you but I will by accident if you keep struggling".

Hmm max I think her name was, is cute, I can't wait till she becomes a vampire, and we might have some fun around here finally.

Aro POV

Max will be a perfect addition to the guard with her powers she will be at the highest level of guard just behind us which we have not had someone fill in 150 years. Even now she would be a level 3 guard which is a level under Jane who is level 2.

I finish my story. "Max, are you ready to change? Even if you are not say goodbye to your old life"

"Felix tie her back on the bed and then go get Marcus, he knows why"


	5. Chapter 5

**well it seems as though you want me to continue so here it is, sorry it is so short but my time was spent on the info files and when it came to writing the next chapter i drew a blank, the next chapter will be longer and up soon seeing it is already written up.**

Max POV

Felix left the room then came back in with Marcus following, they talked in the corner, with voices to low for me to hear. they looked up and i saw Marcus nod.

Aro smiled and left the room, saying something about waiting for Jane to report, taking every one but Marcus with him.

Marcus came closer to me, glee showing softly in his eyes along with something that looked like regret and sadness.

"This is going to hurt, sorry Max, but you will thank me later"

Aro POV

Jane came into the throne room with seven files in her hands.

"Master, I have the information you wanted on Max. I have also sent for Demetri to come here" Jane informed.

"Thank you Jane, give me the files please" I commanded.

_**(The next chapter are the info files given to Aro)**_

"Interesting, Jane do you have the location of this facility. I have got a plan to see Max's true potential"

"Right here master, the facility is located 5 miles (8 km) from here"

"Thank you, my dear, now where is Demetri"

"Right here" Demetri said.

**like i said sorry it is so short, it would of been up sooner but mum needed my computer seeing as hers broke.**

**my birthday's in 12 days and i need good thing in my life at the moment so please R&R please.**


	6. info files

**Info File 4784**

**Subject name:**

Claire Martinez

**Status:**

Ongoing

**Alias:**

Max Ride, Max, Maximum Ride

**Experiment number:**

254458

**Gender:**

Female

**Age:**

14

**Blood type:**

O+

**Bird genes:**

Song Sparrow

**Mode of birth:**

Natural

**Appearance:**

A wingspan of 13 feet, and her feathers range from a dark to light brown with white streaks across them, has light brown hair with sun streaks and brown eyes, weighs under 100 pounds, and is around 5'8" making her abnormally tall and slender for her age.

**Experiments participated in:**

520. For details on experiment/s, see files/s 5988, 6557 and 9667.

**Powers:**

Flying at over 300 mph, can turn off body functions when willed, gills and can swim in very deep water without ill effects from water pressure, a Voice in her head showing what is wrong with the world and how she has to save it, healing

**Warning to scientists:**

Has a witty and sarcastic attitude, which helps her to hold up under difficult situations, known not to think things through, fearless to some extent, can fight no weapons needed

**Mistakes:**

Impulsive, reckless, does not follow commands

**Accomplishments:**

High pain tolerance, ability to think things through to a certain degree

**Chip number/s:**

65899514225 (arm, removed (unauthorized)), 765984135264987 (thigh bone)

**Other info:**

Flock's leader, tough, strong, tomboyish, not afraid to get her hands dirty, mother to flock

With the wings experiments have shown her to have hollow bones, air sacs, and abnormally strong lungs

Claustrophobic, also fears snakes, whitecoats and is a terrible cook

**Scientist/s in charge:**

Mr. Howard Gretchen (Deceased), Dr. Fleur Jacobel (Deceased), Mr. Tom Uben (Active)

**Contacts:**

Virginia:William Pruitt (recruited, D section), Lissa (alive, still in Virginia, no threat), Jennifer Joy (no contact made with experiments yet, observing, alive) Tess (observing, moved to Washington, no contact yet with experiment), Sam (lupus DNA inserted, failed, terminated)

**(Insert photo here of Max)**

**Family:**

Dr. Valencia Martinez (mother), Ella Martinez (half sister), Jeb Batchelder (father, employed by company, not married to mother)

**Address of family:**

Last known address Arizona (unknown location)

**Family contacts:**

Mr. Ben Martinez (father of Dr. Martinez, deceased), Mrs. Danielle Martinez (maiden name Walter, active), Claire Daintia (best friend of Ella), Emma Joy (best friend of Dr. Martinez).

**Family jobs:**

Veterinarian (Dr. Valencia Martinez), Scientist at Itex (Jeb Batchelder)

Signed: Director

CEO of Itex

* * *

**Info File 4787**

**Subject name:**

Nickolas Walker

**Status:**

Ongoing

**Alias:**

Fang, Nick, F-Nick

**Experiment number:**

255781

**Gender:**

Male

**Age:**

14

**Blood type:**

A-

**Bird genes:**

Fork-tailed Drongo

**Mode of birth:**

Natural

**Appearance:**

Black hair, dark eyes, olive skin, weighs less than 100 pounds, and is around 6'2" making him abnormally tall and slender for his age. Wingspan around 14 feet

**Experiments participated in:**

80. For details on experiment/s, see files 832

**Powers:**

Can fly to speeds of 250 mph, near-invisibility (movement triggers visibility), may develop gills in near future

**Warning to scientists:**

Silent, ability to communicate without words to Max without mind reader present, no weapons needed to fight

**Mistakes:**

Quiet, does not follow commands

**Accomplishments:**

High pain tolerance, ability to think things through to a certain degree

**Chip number/s:**

6744699875 (arm), 7699543338987 (thigh bone)

**Other info:**

With the wings experiments have shown him to have hollow bones, air sacs, and abnormally strong lungs

Claustrophobic, also fears cages, needles and not helping family members

When memory serum is injected he will replace dylan in all memories

**Scientist/s in charge:**

Mr. Howard Gretchen (Deceased), Dr. Fleur Jacobel (Deceased), Mr. Daniel Smith (Active)

**Contacts:**

Virginia:William Pruitt (recruited, D section), Lissa (alive, still in Virginia, no threat)

**(Insert photo here of Fang)**

**Family:**

Mother: teenager who had put him up for adoption (no action necessary)

Father: N/A

**Address of family:**

N/A

**Family contacts:**

N/A

**Family jobs:**

N/A

Signed: Director

CEO of Itex

* * *

**Info File 4791**

**Subject name:**

James Griffiths

**Status:**

Ongoing

**Alias:**

Jeff, James, Iggy

**Experiment number:**

375518

**Gender:**

Male

**Age:**

14

**Blood type:**

AB-

**Bird genes:**

Warbler- yellow

**Mode of birth:**

C-section

**Appearance:**

Around six foot four, and has strawberry blond hair with blue eyes, weighs less than 100 pounds, making him abnormally tall and slender for his age. Wings have a golden-yellow color to them, and a wingspan of over fourteen feet

**Experiments participated in:**

70. For details on experiment/s, see files 832

**Powers:**

See colors by touching them and can see contour on white back ground, able to identify the flock by their fingerprints, a master at making bombs

**Warning to scientists:**

Blind (experiment 30 gone wrong), can still fight, carries explosives every where

**Mistakes:**

Blind, does not follow commands

**Accomplishments:**

High pain tolerance

**Chip number/s:**

7555846994 (wing), 76933845987 (thigh bone)

**Other info:**

Flock's chef, tough, strong, an extremely accurate sense of touch, hearing and smell, with the wings experiments have shown him to have hollow bones, air sacs, and abnormally strong lungs

Claustrophobic, also fears cages and needles

**Scientist/s in charge:**

Mr. Howard Gretchen (Deceased), Dr. Jane Doe (Deceased), Mr. Daniel Smith (Active)

**Contacts:**

Virginia:William Pruitt (recruited, D section), Tess (observing, moved to Washington, no contact yet with experiment)

**(Insert photo here of Iggy)**

**Family:**

Mr. Tom Griffiths (father), Mrs. Judie Griffiths

**Address of family:**

Virginia

**Family contacts:**

N/A

**Family jobs:**

Father: trade man

Signed: Director

CEO of Itex

* * *

**I****nfo File 6890**

**Subject name:**

Dylan

**Status:**

Ongoing

**Alias:**

N/A

**Experiment number:**

657912

**Gender:**

Male

**Age:**

8 months

**Blood type:**

0+

**Bird genes:**

Pointy House Wren

**Mode of birth:**

Test- tube

**Appearance:**

dark, honey-colored hair, and turquoise eyes, 6'5", His wings are a dark brown, 14 feet, weighs less than 100 pounds, making him abnormally tall and slender for his age.

**Experiments participated in:**

89. For details on experiment/s, see files 9554

**Powers:**

Amazing sight (eg. See the ISS from Earth), see things happening far away, even across time, He can also heal small wounds sustained by himself with his saliva

**Warning to scientists:**

Fights no weapons needed, will follow experiment 254458 orders to fit in

**Mistakes:**

Nothing

**Accomplishments:**

High pain tolerance,

**Chip number/s:**

8655478955955 (wing), 599865565821 (thigh bone)

**Other info:**

Stargazer, made to be mate with 254458, made to be replacement for Angel (swap did not happen seeing experiments escaped before it could be done), with the wings experiments have shown her to have hollow bones, air sacs, and abnormally strong lungs

right wing man in the flock, likes max, when serum is injected in to members of flock he will forget and fang will be in his place in all the memories.

Claustrophobic, also fears rats

**Scientist/s in charge:**

Mr. John Smith (Active)

**Contacts:**

N/A

**(Insert photo here of Dylan)**

**Family:**

N/A- Body recovered from car accident; all remaining persons in car are deceased

**Address of family:**

N/A

**Family contacts:**

N/A

**Family jobs:**

N/A

Signed: Director

CEO of Itex

* * *

**Info File 4845**

**Subject name:**

Monique Jefferson

**Status:**

Ongoing

**Alias:**

Krystal, Tiffany-Krystal, Jessica Miranda Alicia Tangerine Butterfly, Cinnamon Allspice La Fever, Nudge

**Experiment number:**

498576

**Gender:**

Female

**Age:**

11

**Blood type:**

B+

**Bird genes:**

Hawk

**Mode of birth:**

C-section

**Appearance:**

5' 8", she has curly brown hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. Her wings are tawny russet, weighs less than 100 pounds, making her abnormally tall and slender for her age.

**Experiments participated in:**

89. For details on experiment/s, see files 868

**Powers:**

Sense leftover emotions, draw metal to her hand and hack into almost any computer system

**Warning to scientists:**

Fights no weapons needed, talks unstoppable

**Mistakes:**

Conversationalist

**Accomplishments:**

High pain tolerance

**Chip number/s:**

75684476994 (wing), 599875568221 (thigh bone)

**Other info:**

Of African descent, 254458 best supporter, the peacemaker of the group, wants a normal life, loves fashion, with the wings experiments have shown him to have hollow bones, air sacs, and abnormally strong lungs

Claustrophobic, also fears rats

**Scientist/s in charge:**

Mr. Howard Gretchen (Deceased), Dr. Jane Doe (Deceased), Mr. John Smith (Active)

**Contacts:**

Virginia:William Pruitt (recruited, D section)

**(Insert photo here of Nudge)**

**Family:**

N/A

**Address of family:**

N/A

**Family contacts:**

N/A

**Family jobs:**

N/A

Signed: Director

CEO of Itex

* * *

**Info File 4860**

**Subject name:**

Tom Jones

**Status:**

Ongoing (scheduled for termination)

**Alias:**

Gazzy, Gaz, Captain Terror, Zephyr, Jason, the Sharkalator

**Experiment number:**

512644

**Gender:**

Male

**Age:**

8

**Blood type:**

O+

**Bird genes:**

Brown owl

**Mode of birth:**

Natural

**Appearance:**

Blond hair, blue eyes, wingspan 10 feet, weighs less than 100 pounds, making him abnormally tall and slender for his age

**Experiments participated in:**

60. For details on experiment/s, see files 688

**Powers:**

Explosives expert, mimic voices, knock out gas

**Warning to scientists:**

Fights no weapons needed, carries explosives, intestinal problems

**Mistakes:**

Intestinal problems

**Accomplishments:**

High pain tolerance

**Chip number/s:**

8576994 (wing), 600875521 (thigh bone)

**Other info:**

Biological older brother of Angel, mother sold him for $10,000, pulls pranks with 375518 (Iggy), with the wings experiments have shown him to have hollow bones, air sacs, and abnormally strong lungs

Claustrophobic, also fears spiders

**Scientist/s in charge:**

Mr. Howard Gretchen (Deceased), Dr. Jane Smith (Deceased), Mr. John Smith (Active)

**Contacts:**

Virginia:William Pruitt (recruited, D section)

**(Insert photo here of Gazzy)**

**Family:**

N/A

**Address of family:**

N/A

**Family contacts:**

N/A

**Family jobs:**

N/A

Signed: Director

CEO of Itex

* * *

**Info File 4900**

**Subject name:**

Jane Jones

**Status:**

Ongoing (scheduled for termination)

**Alias:**

Angel, Baby, Arial, Subject 11, little one

**Experiment number:**

525986

**Gender:**

Female

**Age:**

6

**Blood type:**

B-

**Bird genes:**

Dove

**Mode of birth:**

Natural

**Appearance:**

Blond hair, blue eyes, wingspan 8 feet, 4'8, weighs less than 100 pounds, making her abnormally tall and slender for her age, pure white wings

**Experiments participated in:**

60. For details on experiment/s, see files 958

**Powers:**

Very powerful telepath, breathe underwater, talk to fish, withstand the high water pressure and read minds.

**Warning to scientists:**

Fights no weapons needed, acts much older than her age, known as a triple agent (in the flock, with company, back with flock), looks innocent but is highly dangerous and intellegent

**Mistakes:**

Mutating to fast, won't follow orders

**Accomplishments:**

High pain tolerance, willing to listen to us fort periods of time

**Chip number/s:**

8579594 (arm), 600875651 (thigh bone)

**Other info:**

Biological younger sister of Tom Jones, mother sold her for $10,000, wants to be leader of "the flock", believes she is the strongest, with the wings experiments have shown her to have hollow bones, air sacs, and abnormally strong lungs

Claustrophobic, also fears needles

**Scientist/s in charge:**

Mr. Howard Gretchen (Deceased), Dr. Jane Smith (Deceased), Mr. John Smith (Active)

**Contacts:**

Virginia:William Pruitt (recruited, D section)

**(Insert photo here of Angel)**

**Family:**

N/A

**Address of family:**

N/A

**Family contacts:**

N/A

**Family jobs:**

N/A

Signed: Director

CEO of Itex


	7. Chapter 6

**As you can tell I have removed the info file chapters and put it in one section. It was bugging me. I know I said I would put it up quickly but unseen circumstances arose. **

**So with that said on with story.**

Fang POV

Africa, such a lovely country, such a shame that the guy following me can't see it cause he has never taken his eyes off me, not even to dial his phone.

I discovered I was being followed a while back when I first landed in this town, I bumped into him by accident I now I see him everywhere I go, he is pretty easy to spot to with is white hair.

I went around the corner to discover a bag being put over my head and arms tied behind my back, they must be new improved experiments from the school to sneak up on me, the guy following me must have been there for a diversion, something to keep my attention on so I would not realise their plan. I started to fight them but could not shake them loose. The last thing I heard before I was hit was something about a school in Italy.

Iggy POV

Jeez, this heat is annoying, it is messing with my bomb supply, I had to drop of a couple of them before they exploded in my back pack. Luckily the Nullarbor was not full of people or they would have been in the blast zone.

I remember that in that short time period that we spent at school with Anne, Australia was meant to be a mixture of both forest and desert with only small parts that were habitable, well at the moment I can see why, the humidity in some parts stuck my feathers together, other parts where so cold I could not get a fire started, others so hot that what water I had to drink evaporated when it was spilt. Oh what I would not give to see it, too bad that is not going to happen any time soon.

While I was thinking, someone snuck up behind me and hit my spine causing me to drop to the desert sand; my hands did not stop me fast enough so my head hit the ground hard enough to cause me to lose consciousness.

Dylan POV

It is F*****G freezing here, SPLAT, that is the third time I have tripped over something. This time when I got up I heard a loud bang.

A sharp pain entered my chest, SPLAT, and down I go again.

"You idiots, you weren't meant to kill him, the boss won't be happy, we will still bring him with us hopefully the boss can save him and at the same time update him" the robotic white guy said to two others, one holding a gun.

Black spots entered my vision; I started to think about all the trouble I caused max. In my last second before my death, I sent max a message to forgive me but I knew it would never reach her.

Nudge POV

I was bored with Asia, there were no schools there, so I decided to go and help Gazzy. I was carrying some shopping with me, not much just 8 bags, a bag for each of us.

I just landed in South America when a dart hit my side. Collapsing into oblivion I made out a figure that looked like Gazzy.

Gazzy POV

I saw nudge get hit with the tranquiliser, rushing forward towards her, I felt something hit my side. Reaching nudge, I had just enough time to touch her shoulder before I collapsed on top of her.

Angel POV

I decided to visit our old house, even though max would not approve.

I was surprised to see it still standing, the inside was covered in dust. I went to my room, all my toys in what max called my nest were in the same position I left them in when we went out to get strawberries. The only thing different was this new bird. I picked him up a quiet beeping was heard, I looked around, all of a sudden the birds beak opened and smoke was emitted. I fell to the floor and right before I blackened out, I heard footsteps.

**i have also changed some of the story line so please reread and in the next chapter i will explain why it changed and also what changed.**


	8. Chapter 7

**So what has changed in the story line is that Dylan was with the flock when they escaped the school the first time. Just imagine that what fang did in the books before Antarctica was Dylan, eg. Right wing man, liked max etc. **

**The school has an experimental serum that removed memories of a certain object or person and replaces them with the same memories but with another object or person in that place.**

**When the flock is injected with the serum the memories of living with Dylan is removed and fang is put in place but changing some of the features so it revolves around there personality.**

**At the end of this story it will go into the next book by James Patterson.**

**Sorry for the late update, could not be bothered typing and when I did no internet.**

Max

Marcus bit me, can you believe that, teeth sinking into my skin on both wing and shoulder, not to mention his bite hurt. Not that it topped any scales on my pain meter or anything, but it was not a walk in the park either.

After the bite, pain started travelling down my arm and chest. I could feel a foreign substance in my vein, trust me, I have had that many foreign things in me you tend to know the difference between each. It was similar to the snake venom that was injected into me at the school near here. I managed to survive that I will survive this. I began to slow my body functions down until I got a look from Marcus that put my look to shame "this pain will last for three days Max and after it leaves you won't be the same as you are now. So in my opinion for your safety and the others around here it is best if I chain you, if you don't comply I will do it by force".

After a brief argument and a struggle I found myself in diamond cuffs attached to a tempered steel wall, so in other words unbreakable even for a vampire, which Marcus demonstrated. The wall and chain did not do anything. He then left me there, saying he would come back for me in three days.

After about 12 hours of pain I felt the change speeding up, the burning from my legs and arms were disappearing. After 23 hours the burning was gone apart from my chest. During the 24th my heart started to speed up, all of a sudden stop, then pain rushed to all parts of my body again leaving warmness in its path before the pain evaporated but the warmth was still there.

I have never felt this refreshed or so strong. I crushed the diamond chains into bits and then went to see Marcus and Aro. Every vampire I passed on the way backed away into the shadows never turning their back, so I kept seeing faces with scared eyes and mouths open. I came to the throne room, where upon entering Felix pounded on me trying to drop me to the floor, using his speed and strength. Using mine I side stepped him and pushed him away. Felix flew into a wall, crashing through it like it was made of nothing but mud and straw. Everyone looked at me with different emotions: Aro glee, Marcus worry, Caius evilly and Felix shock.

"Never has anyone, newborn or not, been able to beat Felix lets see what else you can do" Caius exclaimed, "there is time for that later Caius, Max I have info on your flock, you see I have done some research on them then asked Demetri to locate them for me. We have discovered they have been brought to the place you call the Italian school" Aro told me.

"what, I have to go at once" I yelled, "on one condition max" Aro intruded on my planning, "yes anything" I exclaimed.

"You come back"


	9. Chapter 8  warning gory!

**This chapter is a bit gory so be warned.**

**I am halfway through my plan and already I have got more anything (reviews, alerts, faves) then all my others combined so a big thank you to my readers.**

**This is a longish chapter, written out it is about 5 pages which is the second longest chapter so far, so hope you enjoy it.**

**Also to answer the question given to me by xAyumi you have to wait and see for yourself, don't want to spoil the story.**

Max POV

So here I am, sitting in a dog crate waiting for the flock to join me. I took in my appearance in the glass window. I still look the same but my heart can now match a normal humans pace now. There was no sunlight so I don't know if I sparkle or not yet. I started to see what I could do. After many failed attempts I discovered I could stop every organ in my body and also stop or speed up my heart to normal bird kid speed.

Of course I then started to get bored so I succumbed to flashbacks.

_Flashback _

I ran out of the throne room and threw open the grand foyer doors, wings ready to take off. Jane cornered me before I could leave the room saying I was weak without food and then explained what they called the thirst. She tried to get me to eat, first she brought me a human, but the smell did not do anything remotely like she described. She then tried an animal, it produced the same result.

She slit the animals' throat and shoved the blood down mine. As soon as the blood hit my stomach I started to vomit.

She got a funny look on her face, a mix between horror, disgust and wonder then ran from the room coming back a couple of seconds later with a hamburger and salad. Eating that, the same thing happened with the blood, but now my stomach was empty I felt much stronger. I ran from Jane crashing into the walls, breaking through them, one after another until I reached outside.

I flew towards the school landing in front of a group of erasers that were patrolling.

I got an idea, instead of fighting my way in, I surrendered, I let them stuff me into a crate that was finally a size bigger then I was used too.

_Flashback_

The door to my super bright white lab room opened. One by one the flock, each in a separate cage, joined me. As soon as all the flock was there the scientists started to talk about an injection about memory manipulation that every member of the flock has had and they also started talking about an experiment called Dylan and how they expect him to start co-operating now.

After they left, everyone looked at me. Quickly I made my heart start beating to normal bird kid standard. I don't want them to know what happened to me.

A whitecoat walked into the room stopping at each of our cages to give us our food, which was a sesame seed bun. You and I know from the flashback that I could not eat this so I gave it to Angel who was in the cage next to me.

"Max, I can't take this, you need the food" Angel said to me, "I have already eaten" I replied.

"Maximum, come with us" an eraser came out of nowhere and dragged me out of the cage and into the hallway. Before I exited the room I looked at my flock and said "don't worry guys, I will be back before you know it."

In the lab a whitecoat tried to inject me with a new sort of chemical, but when the needle hit my skin it broke, well shattered was more like it. The whitecoats were baffled so they tried everything at their disposal to enter my skin; knives, lasers, you name it they tried it. Nothing could enter my skin.

After they got bored or ran out of things to try they brought me back into the room with the flock. I smiled at them then was pushed into the cage.

Across the room Iggy looked up and stared at me. "Max" "yes Iggy" I replied, "I know you are in this room, but why is your heart not beating?", oh shit I forgot about my heart when I was dragged back here, with Iggy and his hearing it was bound to happen, better sooner than later but I would of preferred later.

"WHAT?" Fang yelled. "Her heart, it is not beating" Iggy repeated, "I will tell you about it later but please let it go for the moment" after I said that a whitecoat burst into the room panting heavily and stopped by my cage.

"We have found a way to inject the poison into you, now the director and I order you to behave yourself and come with me" the flocks had looks of horror on their faces but me, I calmly looked into his eyes, seeing the sick pleasure dancing behind them like he thought I was going to follow orders. The more I stared into his eyes, the angrier I got "Drop dead and disintegrate" I told him.

Blood dripped out of his left eye. His hand reached up and touched the drop running down his cheek. When he pulled his hand away and looked at his fingers he collapsed, and then started to have a seizure, the whites of his eyes showed then turned black. Blood started to pour out of his mouth, nose and chest. We could see his heart beating; it looked like it was trying to exit his body. We heard ribs crack and a few ribs broke through the skin, showing us there gleaming white surface, some parts of the bone stained a rusty colour from the blood. His skin started to turn blue and fall off. I made the younger flock members look away. After a few minutes all that was left was a few bones that slowly disintegrated into dust.

I guess he did exactly what I told him to do. He dropped dead and disintegrated.

"Ok flock we are getting out of here" I said after I got over my shock.

**Ok the gory scene I wrote was way longer but I had to shorten it because I was told it was to gory so please forgive the shortness of the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Second chapter up because of the late update so hopefully all is forgiven.**

**This is only a small chapter so sorry.**

_ARO POV_

Looking at the footage and files from the school about max I was surprised and very, very happy, like a six year old at Christmas.

I have discovered from the latest updates Maxs powers before the change was:

- Heal

- Gills

- Speed

- Ability to shut off organs

All of those she has transferred to vamp life and with the transformation so far she has added:

- Strength

- Imprint thoughts that people have to follow which is activated by an intense emotion

- Ability to turn off and on organs

And she probably has more to come. I can't wait till I have all of her flock at my disposal; they will be the most powerful vampires in existence.

My idea has paid off.

**Can/ has anyone worked out Aros plan/idea?**


	11. Chapter 10

**I have edited some of the chapters and please if you find any mistakes please tell me (in this format if you could be so kind: mistake, right way to spell, chapter, and paragraph. It makes it a bit easier for me. Thankyou)**

**sorry for the long wait**

Max POV

The flock were still in a state of shock. Angel was the first to recover "how are you going to get us out max, in case you haven't noticed these are the schools best cages, no lock so Iggy can't pick it, the doors open from outside the room, using a series of complicated codes and leavers. While you were taken all of us tried to break the bars, but they did not even wobble" Angels rant was obviously Nudge worthy.

"Well Angel, while we were separated, a few things happened to me. Let me show you one of them" I grabbed the bars closest to the door hinges and slowly started to bend them. The doors snapped off. I climbed out of the cage and went to each of the flocks' cages opening them as I went. Soon we were all by the door, waiting for it to open. Angel was tugging my pants, eyes questioning "not now Angel, let's get out of here first"

The door opened, "hey Steve, what is taking so… what are you doing out and where is Steve?" I did not bother giving him an answer, I thought a punch to the nose would do it, walking up to him and feeling his nose break and for good measure a kick in the chest sending him flighting into the wall and landing in a heap.

We walked from the room, me in front. The hallways were clear, so we made it to the exit doors without a problem. When we were through the door I heard a noise, turning I saw nudge in trouble, rushing to her side I pushing her out of the way and up to the sky with the others who had just taken off, and took the bullet for her from the bianco fratelli (even though it did not pierce the skin) and took off myself leaving that place behind "guys we are heading that way, I know a place we can be safe" I said.


	12. Chapter 11

Max POV

"Aro, I'm back" I yelled as I walking in the front doors. "Max, who is Aro" Iggy questioned, bringing me up short, I forgot to tell them about him, as I was about to explain "well he…" "Max, no need to shout, I can here u anywhere remember even when u whisper. To answer your question I am Aro and leader of the Volturi". The flock jumped when Aro stepped out of a shadowy corner."You must be the flock Max told us so little about, oh well I suppose that can wait, I have a mission for u Max and don't interrupt me u know the consequences. There is a coven in Forks that has become a bit of a nuisance; the leaders are refusing to part with two of their members; a physic and a mind reader. I need you to report on them to see if they have any other members we need, and then get them to join us. You start tomorrow. No the flock is not going with you. I will show them to their rooms and you start getting ready for tomorrow" Aro ordered while rounding up my flock and pushing them out the doors into the castles east wing, the look in his eyes was the same look when he sees fresh humans for dinner; positively gleeful. Angel caught my eye and gave me a message the read 'is this guy going to hurt us or is he a danger' I shook my head no, but at that moment I was not so sure.

After they were out of my sight, I walked up to my room. Opening the doors I saw Marcus standing by my window, looking out over the fields where the crops that were starting to get ready for harvest. I went and stood next to him "it is beautiful isn't it, every year it changes, I never get tired of looking at it" Marcus commented when I reached his shoulder. "I never notice it, growing up in a cage or being on the run does this to you. Marcus how often do you come in here and do this" I questioned, "you know I turned you so it is customary to call me master. As often as I can to answer your question." We stood in silence for a few minutes after that, till I broke it. "So master" I said sarcastically "have you seen the fields from a bird's eye view before," "no why" Marcus questioned, "cause I feel like going for a fly."

Marcus POV

When we landed my feet could not get steady. I loved flying but no at the cost that Max had. Maybe one day people could evolve naturally to have wings and I would be able to get my own, if I survive that long. "Marcus, Max. Aro wants to speak to both of you, meet him in the throne room" Jane's voice sounded from outside the doors. "we better go" I whispered to Max "Aro does not like to wait."

**Sorry for the late updating just moved house and Internet is either slow or non-existent. have got more to come in the next month. thank you**


End file.
